Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide communication services to both fixed and mobile devices. These services can include voice, data, video, messaging, web browsing, etc. Wireless communication has certain advantages, such as mobility, over wired communications for accessing a network. Various wireless standards have been adopted or proposed for wireless networks. These standards include 802.11 (WiFi), 802.16 (WiMAX), TIA-856 (which is also known as Evolution-Data Optimized —EV-DO), and long term evolution (LTE). Additional standards such as the fourth generation communication system (4G) are also being pursued.
Because of transmit power regulations, interference, and/or radio wave propagation characteristics, a base station may be unable to provide some wireless devices (a.k.a., user equipment—UE) with coverage and/or a desired level of service (e.g., throughput, packet loss, etc.). One approach to improving coverage and/or service, particularly to user equipment near the edge of, or outside of, a base station's direct coverage area, is to relay communication between the base station and a wireless device via another wireless device. This solution, however, may burden the relaying wireless device in a way that causes problems with the service and/or coverage experienced by the relaying wireless device.
Overview
In an embodiment, a method of operating a communication system, includes determining that a first user equipment (UE) and a second UE can establish direct wireless links to a donor access node. Based on packet inspection of traffic associated with the first UE and the second UE, the types of traffic associated with the first UE and the second UE, respectively, are determined. Based on the types of traffic associated with the first UE and the second UE, the first UE configured to function as a relay for the donor access node.
In an embodiment, a communication system includes a donor access node and a processor. The donor access node is configured to establish direct wireless links with a first user equipment (UE) and a second UE. The first UE and the second UE being associated with corresponding air-interface conditions. The processor is configured to inspect packets from a first flow of data traffic communicated between the donor access node and the first UE. The processor inspects the packets from the first flow to determine a first profile associated with the first UE. Packets from a second flow of data traffic communicated between the donor access node and the second UE is also inspected to determine a second profile associated with the second UE. Based on the first profile and the second profile, the first UE is configured as a relay for the donor access node.
In an embodiment, a method of operating a communication system includes determining a first air-interface conditions classification that is associated with a first wireless link between a donor access node and a first user equipment (UE). A second air-interface conditions classification associated with a second wireless link between a donor access node and a second user equipment (UE) is also determined. Based on the first air-interface conditions classification corresponding to the second air-interface conditions classification, and based on inspecting attributes of data packets communicated with the first user equipment, the first user equipment is selected to function as a relay.